One little mistake can make for big consequences
by LokiGirl1996
Summary: Derek says something he doesn't mean but will Stiles forgive him or will he loose him before he's even had the chance to tell Stiles how he really feels. Some bad language in a few places, but nothing to horrific.


Stiles sat in his room playing mindless video games, wasting away what was left of the weekend when his mobile vibrated next to him. Stiles paused his game reluctantly and put down the remote. Picking up his mobile Stiles looked at text and sighed

_Pack meeting, my place, now – Derek_

Stiles really did not want to go to the meeting, all it meant was another night of absentmindedly staring at Derek then awkwardly looking away when anyone court him, it's not like he meant to stare it's just Derek was so...well...gorgeous.

Stiles had only told his Dad and Scott that he was gay. Although being a little surprised they had accepted it and got on with life. For years Stiles had tried lying to himself and everyone, even trying to make himself fall for Lydia but then he realised that he was just making himself miserable so stopped and embraced it.

Stiles thoughts wondered back to Derek and how he had being harbouring secret feeling for him ever since he first saw him, oh how much he tried not to get aroused when Derek shoved him up agenised the wall and when he growled...

"STILES...earth to Stiles"

Stiles came out of his Derek induced trance and looked up, it was Scott standing by the open window

"Oh hi Scott...ummmm what you doing?" Stiles asked looking at him

"I saw your light was on, on my way to the pack meeting and thought I'd come and see if you got the message" Scott said now sitting next to Stiles

"Oh I did, I just don't wanna go" Stiles explained now looking at the floor

"Come on its not because of your crush on Derek is it?" Scott asked awkwardly, Stiles in shock shook his head

"WHAT...me like...NO...what...Derek...haha...what?" Stiles spluttered now standing up and pacing

"Come on dude, I've known you for like ever I can usually tell when you like someone!" Scott explained. Stiles stood silent in the middle of his messy room for a moment then looked at Scott

"Is it really obvious?" Stiles asked looked ashamed, Scott looked up and smiled at Stiles

"Na I don't think so, it's just cause I've know you a long time that I pick up on these things" Scott reassured Stiles who let out a sigh in relief

"Oh good...cause if Derek found out I think he'd make good on his threat to tear my throat out with his teeth" Stiles said looking a little sad. Scott got up and patted him on the back. It looked like Scott was about to say something but before he could his mobile went off playing Darth Vader's theme tune. Sighing Scott took him mobile out his back pocket and answered it.

"Hey Derek...yer I'm on my way...no Stiles isn't coming he's not feeling well...yer I'll be there in a second..see you" Scott hung up and sighed "I'll talk to you later okay Stiles" Stiles nodded and and before he could say anything Scott was out of him window and gone. Stiles fell back down onto his bed and covered his head with his pillow, eventually falling asleep fully clothed and surprisingly very tired.

Stiles woke up, less than 15 minutes later suddenly very aware that he was not alone, Stiles sat bolt upright and looked wieldy around his room and found Derek leaning agenised his still open window

"Bloody werewolves and there superhuman abilities" Stiles muttered and turned away from Derek who was now smirking.

"Come on, up!" Derek demanded now tugging on Stiles's arm which was hanging over the side of his bed.

"No, Scott said I was ill, I'm not coming!" Stiles protested trying to free his arm.

"You are not ill now come on I need you...I mean we need you" Derek said pulling harder on an ever struggling Stiles

"Why do you even need me, I'm human remember and you guys are all werewolves so mehhh" Stiles said and stopped struggling and just lay there, him arm still being held up by Derek

"Umm I need everyone at the meeting, werewolf or not, humans not excused" Derek insisted as he pulled Stiles using all his mussel and...

"AQFFKNCJF DEREK YOU DIDNT NEED TO PULL ME OUT OF MY BED" Stiles yelled as he lay on the floor looking up at Derek who was now laughing. Stiles smiled at Derek's beautiful, seductive laugh and watched him for a moment. Derek looked down at Stiles and smiled again

"Come on please" Derek asked trying to act moody, this just made Stiles smile

"Nope but I think you should come down here...it's a pretty good view" Stiles said and before Derek could react or say anything Stiles had tripped him up making Derek land next to Stiles, their bodies ever so slightly pressed together in the tight space between Stiles's bed and desk. Both boys burst out laughing and couldn't stop for a while

Derek finally pulled himself together and sat up looking at Stiles and sighed "We really need to go" Stiles lent on his elbow and watched Derek.

"Fine" Stiles muttered giving up on his attempts to not go "Help me up, will you" Stiles asked as Derek stood up and now offered him hand, Stiles used it to pull himself up. Suddenly Derek and Stiles faces where inches away from each other. Stiles breath court as he looked at Derek's almost red full lips, Stiles looked up and mistakenly into Derek's dark brooding eyes. They looked at each other for a moment, Derek leaned in and looked as if he was about to kiss Stiles then at the last moment pulled away.

"I'll see you at the meeting" Derek muttered and hurried out Stiles's window. Stiles stood mesmerised for a moment to figure out what just happened, and then quietly made his way to his old Jeep he loved so much.

On the way to Derek's creepy old house Stiles had time to think. Think about what just happened and what Derek looked like he was about to do. It scared and thrilled Stiles at the same time. As Stiles pulled up next to the house Stiles took a movement to calm his breathing. But knowing he couldn't stay in his car forever he inevitably got out and walked into the house.

"Hey" Scott said as Stiles walked in trying to make himself as small as possible. Stiles looked around to see the whole pack there, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Scott, Jackson and...Derek.

"Ummm hiya guys" Stiles said awkwardly as he sat down on the arm the sofa furthest away

"Can we make this quick...I'm kinda meeting up for a date with that girl Georgia in my history class in half an hour so..." Isaac said breaking the silence

"Yer okay" Derek said looking around at everyone in his pack, everyone except Stiles "there's been werewolf activity a few miles away so I want you guys all to be on alert and top form so if something happens we're not court unawares and with our guard down" Derek stopped for a moment to think "and ummm I want someone close to Stiles at mostly all times...cause being human and all" Derek muttered not looking anyone in the eye

"Come on dude, you got to be kidding" Jackson said looking around the room for support "Keeping constant watch on Stiles it's like fucking Twilight" He complained

"It is a little extreme Derek, Stiles isn't totally incapable of keeping himself safe anyway he has all our numbers if anything happens to him" Boyd interjected "And Jackson...you've seen Twilight?!" Boyd said in disbelief

"Lydia made me..." Jackson muttered looking away as everyone started to talk at once

"What I say goes" Derek said with so much authority the room went silent.

"Don't I get a say in this... I mean this is my life we're talking about here!" Stiles said suddenly, everyone turned to him and then at Derek who looked like thunder

"Shut up Stiles, since you refuse the bite no you don't get a say" Derek said in a deadly voice

"Hey no, you don't rule my life, none of you get to say what I do or don't want especially not you Derek" Stiles said standing up in sudden anger

"Why do you care what happens to Stiles anyway, from what we see you hate him" Erica said mischievously raising her eyebrows. Derek spluttered for a moment

"I don't, fine Stiles go die for all I care, your right" Derek said, the room went deadly silent. Stiles now almost in tears ran out the house not before yelling

"FUCK YOU DEREK FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING LIFE" and slammed the door behind him. Everyone looked up at Derek how looked like he'd been slapped across the face

"Well I better go... got a date and all" Isaac muttered standing up

"Yer I think I will to, have fun with Georgia" Scott said patting Isaac on the back as they both left the house. Without much more delay everyone else left Derek to brood on his own as he still had not said a word

"Do you want a lift Erica?" Jackson offered as he got into his expensive looking car while he smirking at the going's on of that night

"No its all right, Boyd's walking me home" Erica smiled back as Boyd wrapped his arm around Erica's waist bringing her in close in a protective way and smiled back a Jackson himself

"Okay, if you want" Jackson said raising his eyebrow a little in surprise.

Back at Stiles's house, Stiles was trying to reach his room before he totally broke down but as luck would have it his Dad was home early from work, as Stiles shut the front door behind him he heard him name being called but decided to ignore it and try and make a dash for the stares before his dad could reach him. Stiles ran up the stairs even as he could hear his dad shouting his name louder. Stiles reached his room and shut the door before throwing himself on his bed and starting to cry.

"Stiles?" He hared his dad knock on the door and open it slightly "Stiles are you okay?" his dad sounded worried

"Dad can you just leave me alone?" Stiles asked between sobs trying to calm himself down by breathing properly and then failing, resulting in more sobs. Instead of his dad leaving him alone he came and sat down next to him on his bed and stroked the top of his sons head

"It'll be okay, whatever's wrong it'll be okay, it's not the end of the world" His dad said soothingly. Eventually Stiles calmed down enough and stopped crying, he felt so drained and tiered. "Are you okay? What happened?" Stiles dad asked as Stiles sat up next to him. Stiles was silent for a moment, he thought about how bad he wanted to tell his dad everything, all the werewolf nonsense, about Derek, Scott and Alison, and Lydia and Jackson, and all the supernatural baggage that weighed down on his shoulders. But he couldn't, however much he wanted to, how couldn't.

"I'm just over reacting dad, I'm okay, everything's fine" Stiles hiccupped rubbing his eyes which were now sore. His dad could see he was lying but did not press it even though it hurt him not being able to do anything for his son who was obviously in a lot of pain.

"Okay...well tell me if you need anything, I'll just be downstairs" His dad got up and before he could go Stiles stood up and hugged his dad

"Thank you" Stiles muttered letting go and moving back to his bed and curling up in a ball, hugging his knees. His dad nodded and walked out the room closing the door behind him leaving Stiles in complete darkness.

Stiles lay there trying to get to sleep but all he could do was think about what had happened that night, he had been so hopeful that maybe Derek liked him and that maybe there could be something between them but the Derek had to go and prove once again just how much he hated Stiles's guts. The thought of it made Stiles want to cry again but he seemed to be all out.

Eventually Stiles fell asleep, but not peacefully he twisted and turned all night, jolting awake suddenly every so often until his alarm inevitably went of reminding Stiles he had school. Feeling empty Stiles got up and had breakfast saying little which worried his dad ever further, usually Stiles was full of life could not shut up.

Stiles left the house and as he walked to his Jeep he noticed Scott leaning agenised it. He walked over and stopped in front of Scott, Scott looked up Stiles from him mobile and smiled weakly

"Thought I could catch a lift with you this morning, that alright?" Scott asked trying to look into Stiles eyes, Stiles just nodded and walked round to the drives side of the Jeep and got in. Scott did the same waiting for Stiles to speak but it was just silence as Stiles drove down the road that led to school.

"So the meeting last night wa" Scott began before getting cut off

"I don't want to talk about it Scott please can we just leave it?" Stiles pleased in a voice that sounded chocked, Scott nodded and looked worriedly over at Stiles. Scott could tell Stiles had been crying not only because he smelt of if but also his eye's where red and blotchy as if he had been up all night. They drove the rest of the way to school in silence and only spoke when they reached the school parking lot.

"So I'll see you in class?" Scott asked as he got out the car

"Yer" Stiles muttered doing the same. The boys walked up to the school and was intercepted by Alison who ran up behind them and flung her arms around their shoulders

"So how are you boys?" She asked cheerfully. Her smile faltered as Stiles shrugged out from under her arm and walked away fast. Turning to Scott in dismay Alison asked "What did I do?" Scott sighed and recounted what happened last night and even explained to her about Stiles's feelings for Derek.

The day went by and Scott only saw Stiles in lessons where he silently took notes and left before Scott could reach him after lessons. At lunch time Stiles sat opposite Alison and Scott who were trying desperately to involve Stiles in their conversations but he just sat silently and nodded occasionally.

Half way though lunch Scott got up from the table.

"Be back in a sec" As Scott walked away he took out his mobile and dialled Derek's number, He picked up after two rings.

"What's wrong Scott, aren't you meant to be at school?" Derek asked down the phone

"Yer I am at school, and so is Stiles who has been basically mute all day, what you said really upset him Derek, you have no idea how much. Stiles look like shit, like he hasn't slept and he smells like he's been crying too. I can't believe how thoughtless you where for saying that last night, you may not like Stiles but he has feelings, Stiles, a human fucking being Derek a human who has liked you for fucking ages and you go a bloody do this, I've never seen him like this before and there's nothing I can bloody do so ether get your sorry arss down here or I'm coming to get you right now" Scott stopped to breath, he hadn't realised he'd been shouting and looked around to see if anyone had heard him, luckily no one was around.

Derek was silent for a moment "I don't think he'd just upset about what I said Scott" Derek muttered horsey

"Then what else?" Scott barked down the speaker. Once again there was quite "Derek?" Scott asked wondering if the line had gone dead

"Yesterday... when I went to get Stiles for the meeting I ummmm well we" Derek stopped to take a breath "We almost kissed, I went into kiss Stiles then freaked out and left as quickly as I could" Derek muttered sounding awkward. Scott took a sharp intake of breath

"Come down here now!" Scott practically ordered

"I'm coming" Derek replied before hanging up the phone. Scott after taking a few deep breaths walking back inside and sat back down with his friends as Alison tried and failed to engage Stiles in conversation. Alison looked over at Scott

"Everything okay?" She asked, look quizzically at Scott who just nodded and looked over at Stiles who's eyes where blank and tiered. The rest of lunch went without a sign of Derek and the three of them headed their last lessons, Alison English, Scott and Stiles Biology.

10 minutes into the lesson there was a sharp knocking on the door and everyone turned to see who it was. Their teacher opened it and blocked the visitor from everyone's view. The teacher turned round and closed the door and headed back to their desk and sat down. Looking up from the desk the teacher said sharply

"Mr Stillinski you have been excused from this lesson, make sure you copy up someone's notes" and with that went back to explaining how genetic cloning worked. Stiles mystified packed up his thing turned around to Scott who just shrugged and muttered

"I'll get a lift from Alison or just walk" then Stiles turned left the class room.

He walked down the corridor and out the school and to his Jeep parked at the far end. As Stiles reached his car he realised someone was leaning agenised it and as he walked closer Stiles realised that, that someone was Derek. Stiles stopped abruptly and wanted to turn around and head back into the school but before he could act on this Derek looked up and spotted Stiles. Stiles sighed and continued to walk to his car, reaching it he stopped and few feet away for Derek.

"Can I get into my car please, Derek" Stiles asked as Derek was leaning on the driver side of the car. Derek just looked at Stiles. Scott had been right, Stiles did look like shit and there was still the slight smell of someone that had been crying recently. "Derek just move okay" Stiles demanded, but still Derek stood there ignoring Stiles and just watched him. "What the fuck is your problem Hale. Fine I'll just climb over from the other side if you're so intent on being a dick" Stile said the lump rising in his throat, he felt as if he was about to chock.

"Stiles I" Derek began but was cut off

"Just don't Derek, don't waste your breath okay" Stiles muttered and began to walk to the other side of his car.

"Please Stiles, let me" Derek stopped as he saw Stiles look in his eyes, those eyes which where normally soft and kind, where hard and looked broken. Derek walked over to Stiles as stopped little space between them. Derek reached up and stroked Stiles cheek which was normally quite rosy but now very pale.

"Don't" Stiles whispered "Don't act like you care, I may have deluded myself before about how you felt about me but you made it very clear last night that" This time stiles was cut off but this time by Derek lightly pressed his lips to Stiles. It was a light kiss, tentative and unsure but still very much as kiss

"I'm so sorry Stiles, I was so stupid, I wouldn't ever want you to die, I wouldn't be able to live without you Stiles, because even though you annoy the shit out of me sometimes I still feel like your meant to be with me, and that anytime not spent with you is wasted" Derek looked into Stiles's eyes, Stiles blinked for a moment as if he were trying to take it all in and suddenly Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck pulling himself closed pressing himself to Derek and kissed him, kissed him like this was his last kiss in the world. And then Derek was kissing him back, demanding dominance but smiling into the kiss.

Eventually they broke apart as both where out of breath and very flushed, Derek smiled at Stiles who was watching Derek and smiled back, Derek sighed in relief and threw his arms around Stiles in a big hug. Stiles laughed

"You realise you sounded like a girl, right"? Stiles said still laughing. Derek smiled down.

"But all of it true" Derek whispered kissing Stiles on the lips once more then kissing his way jaw and down his neck as Stiles lent his head back exposing it. "I got you out of school now so come on" Derek muttered pulling away from Stiles. Stiles laughed again and nodded.

"Where do you want to go?" Stiles asked getting into the driver's side and looking over at Derek, Derek smiled and shrugged

"Where ever you want" Derek replied leaning over and kissing Stiles passionately on his lips.


End file.
